


When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

by Namjin_stan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjin_stan/pseuds/Namjin_stan
Summary: Brotp Hinny? Who support each other's relationship choices? Planned eventual Drarry, maybe some unplanned Linny along the way?





	When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

Harry woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat from the recurring nightmares that seem to haunt him every night. He leans over and trails a hand up Ginny’s arm, knowing that she’ll either be awake or be suffering the same dreams as him; hopefully the former. As much as she reassured Harry that it was okay to wake her, he still felt a pang of guilt. Whatever little sleep they could manage was precious, more so now when the return to Hogwarts looms over them.   
“Ginny?” Harry mumbles, interrupted by her turning silently to face him,   
“It’s okay, I was already awake,” they lay there together, using each other to ground themselves. He doesn't talk to her, they both know the normality of late night chats is out of their reach. Too much has happened, with too many memories. The best they can hope for is some decent kip time. Eventually, they manage to sleep through till dawn, fingers and legs entwined to keep them warm as winter creeps upon them. Cold sun filters through, waking Harry’s and forcing him to rouse Ginny. She takes her time to recollect herself and her thoughts but smiles at him “I’ll see you later, Harry.” Ginny kisses him and runs off, understanding that Molly still doesn’t approve when she walks in to nag Harry to eat and finds them curled up together. After much time and effort, he manages to pull on a dressing gown and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Although he hates everyone seeing him like this he hates it more when they march into his room after three days with cross and disappointed looks, labelling it as worry. What Harry needed was simple; somebody who would see him for who he is. Not the ’hero of the wizarding world’, or a broken toy took on as a summer project. Harry pushes these thoughts away and stares at the food on his plate, understanding where it came from when he spots Molly threatening to enter her nagging mode. Soon he decides he’d rather contest with an achy stomach than her wrath and gobbles it down quickly.Besides, he’s sure he’ll need what little strength he has left to visit Diagon Alley for school supplies for 8th year. 

Somehow Harry sensed that Molly knew their arrangement wasn’t really love: it was a necessity for survival. She didn’t mention it though. Through a blur of plates and conversation that he largely doesn’t commit to, he finds himself facing the old fireplace, floo powder being deemed a safe way to travel again. This time he doesn’t stutter, and he isn't nervous. He gets every word perfect yet he tumbles out into the abandoned Knockturn Alley. Albeit empty, a lingering sense of dread washed over Harry as he spotted some of the (largely destroyed) ’artefacts’ that remained. What stopped him short was the silhouette crouching in the corner…. It seemed familiar, and Harry recognised it instantly. Of course he would, he’d watched him for years; over his shoulder, on the map, across the great hall. Malfoy.


End file.
